


Posa para mi

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Nipple Piercings, Praise Kink, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Trans Character, also punk and there's side tanatsuki and alisae but thats v lowkey tho, lesbian au in which oikawa is a femme and yama a soft butch hell yeah, this came out kinkier than intended and im sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Yamaguchi quiso darle una sorpresa a su novia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada querría aclarar que esto estaría ubicado en un au que tengo donde yama es punk y está con tanaka (+ tsukki por anexo) en una especie de pandilla (lo que va a estar referenciado en algunas partes), par de dibujos [aquí](http://tanis-drawings.tumblr.com/post/144363952189/the-only-thing-better-than-the-otp-is-the-otp-as) y [aquí](http://tanis-drawings.tumblr.com/post/152781646754/punk-yama-am-i-right-or-am-i-right)
> 
> Habiendo dicho eso, la escena original iba a ser la de la de las poses pero... creo que me desbordé _un poquito_ haciendo esto :III
> 
> (Los nombres acá son Yamaguchi Tamaki y Oikawa Toshiko)

 Era saber popular el hecho que Oikawa fuera una mujer hermosa, con su pelo corto, maquillaje perfecto y ropas que la hacían resaltar de una buena manera. Yamaguchi se sentía más que afortunada de ser su novia, de verla en todo su esplendor y al mismo tiempo cuando bajaba su guardia. Realmente la quería, pero a pesar que ya no se sentía tan insegura como la primera vez que salieron juntas, a veces no podía evitar sentirse... Poco, comparada con ella.

 Yamaguchi no era la chica más femenina, a decir verdad. Recordaba cuando comenzó su transición ir y probarse vestidos junto con su mejor amigo Tsukishima y su novio Tanaka, pero más allá de eso prefería las cosas simples más las chaquetas que heredó de alguna manera de la hermana del último. El estilo punk más los piercings en diferentes partes de su cuerpo la hacían sentir más segura de sí misma.

 Pero aún así sentía que se quedaba corta al ver la producción de su novia.

 Oikawa ya le había dicho varias veces cuanto la quería, o cuan linda era a sus ojos, u otras varias cosas más que la hacían sonrojar de sólo pensarlo, pero quería algo más. Quería hacer algo que no lo esperase, quería... Quería una sorpresa.

 Y una sorpresa le iba a dar, pensó, mientras tocaba la puerta de Saeko lista para pedirle unos consejos.

* * *

 

 —Yama-chan... —Se quejó su novia mientras la abrazaba por detrás, terminada ya su cita y yendo de camino a la parada de tren. Sintió sus labios sobre su nuca, y su nariz acariciar la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sintió un escalofrío al sentir sus manos acercarla más hacia ella—. ¿Sigue tu amigo ese de lentes en casa? No quiero irme todavía.

 Ella tampoco quería que se fuera. Sonrió un poco, poniendo entonces su plan en marcha, y se dio vuelta lo suficiente para poder decir.

 —Tsukki dijo que luego del trabajo iría a la casa de Tanaka. Creo que no habrá problema en que te quedes un rato...

 —Un rato, ¿huh? —La miró con una ceja levantada, y una sonrisa seductora, antes de acercar su cara a la de su novia—. ¿Cuánto tiempo dijo que estaría ausente?

 —Tal vez hasta mañana... —Susurró frente a sus labios. Ella rió un poco, antes de besarla.

 —Sí, puedo quedarme un rato entonces.

 Se besaron de nuevo, entrelazando sus manos en el proceso, y Yamaguchi no pudo evitar sonreir con lo perfecto que iba ese día. Oikawa lo notó, porque la miró extrañada, antes de preguntarle con una sonrisa.

 —¿De qué te ries?

 —Nada, nada, yo...—Alargó, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa, sin poder contener su emoción y a la vez su nerviosismo—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

 —¿Para mí? —La cara de Oikawa se iluminó, antes de volver a oscurecerse con interés—. Ooh ¿Y qué podría ser?

 Podía sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero se mantuvo callada.

 —Cuando lleguemos.

 El camino a casa fue largo y a cada paso que daba podía sentir su corazón ir más rápido y sus manos comenzar a sudar, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formaba cada vez que su novia le apretaba la mano en forma de apoyo silencioso. Había veces en que la miraba de reojo, observando la forma en que se mordía sus delicados labios y Yamaguchi no podía evitar robarle besos en su boca o en su mejilla. Faltaba poco.

 Cuando por fin llegaron a su casa no pasó más de un segundo desde que Yamaguchi cerró con llave para que Oikawa la presionara contra la puerta, labios en su oído y estrechándola entre sus brazos, manos sobre su cintura. Ella suspiró, antes de escuchar en un susurro.

 —Yama-chan~ Quiero mi sorpresa.

 Antes de hacerlo se dio vuelta, agarrando su cara en sus manos y besándola profundamente. Se presionó contra ella, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello mientras que sentía su lengua contra la suya y sus manos recorrer su espalda de arriba a abajo. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentirla tocar su trasero, suspirando dentro del beso al sentir sus dedos acercándola más incluso de lo que estaban como si quisiera fundirse en ella.

 Su otra mano la alertó al serpentear por debajo de su camisa, y fue ahí donde se alejó de ella medio a regañadientes. Antes que su novia pudiera quejarse, Yamaguchi se adelantó hacia su cuarto y le indicó que la siguiera con una mano, silenciosamente agradecida de haber ordenado todo el día anterior.

 Se sentó en la cama, recibiendo los besos insistentes de la mujer encima suyo hasta que la detuvo con una mano. Oikawa se sentó, impaciente, y la miró en silencio. Yamaguchi se alejó un poco, lamiéndose los labios, y comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa lentamente. Tragó saliva, tratando de mantener el contacto visual a pesar de la ligera vergüenza al sentir su mirada y su sonrisa sobre ella.

 Ya con todos los botones desabrochados los ojos de Oikawa se abrieron un poco de sorpresa. Debajo de la dura tela blanca llevaba puesto un brassier negro, semitransparente suficiente para notar el metal de su piercing y suficientemente suave para que se pudiera notar lo excitada que estaba. Su novia se quedó en silencio unos segundos, antes de acercar la mano para acariciar la tela alrededor de su seno sin disimular su sorpresa. Yamaguchi reprimió un escalofrío.

—¿Te gusta? —Le preguntó con timidez. Oikawa lo miró unos segundos más antes de levantar la mirada con una sonrisa.

 —Claro que me gusta, te vez preciosa con eso. —Y luego para su sorpresa frunció el ceño, pegándole con cuidado— ¿Por qué nunca te lo vi puesto? Nunca llevas cosas como esta...

 Ella se encogió de hombros, sintiendo calor donde le pegó, y sonriendo de costado.

 —Bueno, es prácticamente nuevo.

 —¿Cuando lo compraste?

 —...Ayer. —Si no estuviera tan inmersa en la situación se reiría de vergüenza al recordar a Saeko (y su novia, que justo se encontraba ahí) queriéndole hacer probar los diferentes modelos de lingerie que, de más estaba decir, eran demasiado para ella. Tal vez otro día, después de todo, no es que le quedaran mal...

 Un sonido de sorpresa la sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando volvió a mirar Oikawa tenía una mano suspendida sobre sus labios y brillo en los ojos.

 —¿Lo compraste por mí?

 —Yo, um... —Comenzó por decir, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era el momento para estar tan nerviosa. Se mordió el labio, acercándose un poco más hacia ella—...Sí.

 Un pequeño silencio se formó entre las dos, hasta que de repente sintió un rápido beso en los labios, y antes que se diera cuenta su novia salió de su habitación como un rayo.

 —¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

 —Necesito una foto de esto. —Le contestó ella cuando volvió, segundos después, con su celular en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

 —¿¡Qué!?

Trató de taparse el pecho, mortificada, pero Oikawa la paró agarrándola de la mano y llevándosela a sus labios, besando sus dedos suavemente.

—Por favor, Yama-chan, te ves tan linda con eso. Me encantaría tener pruebas fotográficas de que la perfección existe. —Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa. Yamaguchi se tapó la cara con las manos, sintiendo como se ponía cada vez más colorada ante esas palabras. Podía escuchar a su novia reirse en voz baja, hasta que sintió sus manos sobre las suyas devuelta y como las alejaba de su cara. Chocó su nariz con la suya y susurró sobre sus labios con voz seductora—. Además... ¿No tendría el derecho de hacer lo que quiera con mi regalo?

 Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. A pesar de sentirse un tanto avergonzada por hacer eso, segundos después no pudo evitar aceptar.

 —Yo... Sí. Sí lo tienes.

 —Hmm, claro que lo tengo. —Le dio otro beso, más lento esta vez, antes de alejarse y sostener la cámara—. Ahora, linda, posa para mí.

 Ella se lamió los labios, antes de posar tentativamente. Algo fácil, pecho ligeramente hinchado y brazos sosteniéndola sobre la cama. Realmente no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, trató de pensar, pero cada vez que la escuchaba decir elogios por lo bajo ella se estremecía y evitaba su mirada, sintiendo calor en todo su cuerpo.

 Eso siguió por un par de minutos, cambiando su posición acorde a lo que ella deseara y haciéndose cada vez más osadas por cada comentario de su novia, pero Yamaguchi misma estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Sus pantalones se sentían incómodos y ni siquiera había podido mostrarle su atuendo completo. Luego de haberse sacado por completo la camisa la tiró por la habitación, alejándose un poco para comenzar a desabrocharse los jeans de tiro alto sin dejar de mirar el lente de la cámara. Oikawa levantó la mirada de su celular.

 Debajo del pantalón y mantenido a la cintura llevaba un portaligas oscuro, sujetando a su vez con finas ligas negras un par de medias largas que hacían juego con el brassier. Flexionó sus piernas apoyándose en la cama, mientras que comenzaba a tocar las partes más sensibles por arriba de la tela semitransparente. Sintió un escalofrío por el contacto y al imaginarse a su novia tocándola de esa manera suspiró su nombre, tratando de mantener el contacto visual.

 —To-Toshiko.

 Pudo escuchar como su respiración se contraía un poco, comiéndola lentamente con la mirada. Luego de una última foto dejó su celular en la mesa de luz con cuidado.

 —Está bien... La sesión terminó.

 Y segundos después ya se encontró encima suyo, besándola con pasión mientras pasaba sus manos de su cuello a sus pechos con una seguridad que la dejó jadeando entre besos. Podía sentir como los masajeaba lentamente antes de pinchar sus pezones con los dedos, tirando suavemente de sus piercings. Yamaguchi rompió el beso, cerrando los ojos por la sensación, y Oikawa aprovechó para comenzar a besar su cuello.

 Hizo una linea de besos desde allí descendiendo cada vez más, mordiéndola de vez en cuando en lugares que sabía que era más sensible, y cuando llegó al pezón remplazó su mano con su lengua. Ella se aferró fuertemente a sus hombros, ahora sin una boca que detuviera sus gemidos. A pesar de la tela podía sentir su lengua jugar con él, chupando la punta donde su piercing se encontraba y luego mordisqueando con cuidado, todo sin dejar de masajear duramente el otro pezón.

 Lo lamió una última vez, cubriéndolo con saliva y soplando antes de darle la misma atención al otro, mientras que su novia jadeaba entrecortadamente por todas las sensaciones y sintiendo descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo.

 —Ah... _A-ah...Toshiko..._  —Repitió sin aliento, ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su nombre rodó por su boca unos segundos más, hasta que sintió la ausencia de la lengua sobre ella repentinamente. Cuando no pasó nada por un par de segundos no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

 —Por dios, Tamaki... —Abrió tentativamente sus ojos, todavía respirando fuertemente, para ver a Oikawa arrodillada frente suyo y mirándola desde abajo con las mejillas carmesí y mirada lasciva. Todavía sentía su aliento sobre su piel y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío para mantener su mirada.

 —¿Qué?

 —Eres tan hermosa. —Susurró con una sonrisa llena de cariño a pesar de sus ojos lujuriosos. Yamaguchi giró su cara con vergüenza, pero una mano volvió a hacer que la mirara—. Te vez tan bien con esto y con las medias y con la cara tan roja, te vez tan... —Suspiró, mordiéndose los labios mientras le desabrochaba el brassier y luego recorría su cuerpo con sus manos—. No puedo creer que seas mía.

 Reprimió un jadeo al escuchar sus palabras, halagada y con la piel de gallina. Se estremeció cuando su novia volvió a depositar besos en su pecho, más lánguidos esta vez, y jadeó con sorpresa al sentir una de sus manos sobre su erección.

 —Toshi...   —Suspiró, sintiendo como le bajaba apenas la ropa interior.

 —Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

 —Toshiko, c-cállate. —Jadeó con el ceño fruncido, molesta por lo mucho que le afectaban sus palabras. Oikawa alzó una ceja ante eso, y comenzó a masturbarla muy, demasiado, lentamente.

 —¿Qué? Es verdad. —Lamió sus labios, susurrando tentativamente—. ¿No te gusta que te halague, que te diga lo linda que eres, lo hermosa que te vez cuando gimes mi nombre y cuando cierras tus ojos de placer? —Yamaguchi dejó caer su cabeza sin poder aguantar más el contacto visual, temblando por cada cosa que relataba y al mismo tiempo al sentir su mano ir cada vez más rápido. Gimió más fuerte al sentir su lengua acompañar sus movimientos, sintiéndose más cerca del climax cada vez que la sentía sobre su piercing. Estuvo a punto de advertirle que iba a terminar, cuando de repente la vio sonreir ánchamente, y alejarse de su cuerpo— ¿Quieres que pare?

 Lanzó un quejido ahogado.

 — _¡N-no!_

 —¿No? —Preguntó ahora con sorpresa fingida—. Pensé que te avergonzaba que dijera todo eso.

 —No... N-no, yo...—Respiraba fuerte, incapaz de formar oraciones completas y sin saber a qué referirse.

 —Mírate, estás tan roja, definitivamente tengo que parar. —Ahora llevaba una gran sonrisa, disfrutando de su frustración. Se mordió el labio.

 —...Toshi, por favor...

 —¿Por favor qué?

 Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, teniendo idea de lo que tenía que contestar pero sin estar segura de qué era lo que su novia _quería_  que dijera. Tomó aire, temblando un poco en el proceso y tratando de tragarse su vergüenza, y rogó en voz baja.

 —Por favor, sigue... Sigue tocándome como antes.

 Su sonrisa siguió en sus labios, pero no hizo ademán para moverse. Yamaguchi lanzó un pequeño quejido, desesperada.

 —¿Sigue diciendo lo que decías? —Trató, sabiendo que estaba en buen camino al verla sonreir un poco más y posar su mano sobre su entrepierna, en la piel entre las dos telas oscuras. Pero aun así no se movió. Se quedó unos segundos más en silencio, mirándola, hasta que por fin entendió y trató de pedirle con más seguridad—. Sigue hablando como antes...

 —Creí que no te gustaba que dijera eso. —Le respondió sin batir los ojos, aunque acarició su entrepierna como recompensa silenciosa. Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

 —No, yo... —Se calló, avergonzada por tener que admitir eso primero a sí misma y segundo en voz alta, y al mismo tiempo disfrutando el contacto creciente—. Sí me gusta que me digas eso. Me... me gusta mucho. Sigue hablando, por favor.

 —Hmm. —Siguió acariciando su entrepierna, comenzando a rozar su erección con toques superficiales, mientras acercaba su boca a su oído—. Tendrás que ser más específica, Yama-chan. ¿Te _excita_ que te halague de esa forma? —Susurró, haciéndola temblar. Asintió con dificultad.

 —Sí.

 —¿Si, _qué_?

 —S-sí, _ah-_ me excita que me halagues. Por favor, sigue haciéndolo. No pares otra vez...

 Por la forma en que Oikawa la miraba estaba segura de que su cara debía de ser un desastre; labios rojos de tanto morderlos, mejillas completamente coloradas y ojos dilatados y cristalinos por toda la estimulación. La estudiaba en silencio, bebiendo de cada sonido que producía cuando subía y bajaba su mano a través de su extensión con la presión de una pluma, más cuando acariciaba su pecho sensible con la otra. Finalmente la vio sonreir, y tomó aire con anticipación.

 —Bueno, si lo dices así.

 Y sin más preámbulo la tomó en su mano con firmeza y volvió a masturbarla como lo había estado haciendo minutos atrás. La mano en su pecho la empujó para que quedara acostada en la cama, mientras ella le mordía el cuello dejando una marca.

 —Te vez tan bien, Tamaki, tan, tan bien. Quisiera marcar toda tu linda piel para que todo el mundo supiera que eres mía y lo afortunada que soy al tenerte.

 Ella apoyó su cabeza contra las sábanas ahogando sus gemidos entrecortados, mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas a la par de la mano de su novia, cerrando más los ojos sin poder mantenerlos abiertos por la sensación. Una mano le acarició la mejilla, antes de hacer que la mire forzosamente.

 —Di mi nombre. —Le susurró sobre sus labios, ojos completamente consumidos por la lujuria. Ella trató de respirar un par de veces, sin poder lograrlo antes de jadear.

 —To-Toshi... Toshiko... _Toshiko_ —Comenzó a repetir, sintiéndose otra vez al borde del clímax. A través de sus ojos entrecerrados pudo ver la forma en que sonreía.

 —Buena chica. —La besó devuelta, mojada y desordenadamente, y ella podía sentir como una gota de saliva corría por su labio inferior sin poder evitarlo—. Lo estas haciendo muy bien, te amo.

 No le tomó más que unas estocadas y palabras en su oído más para terminar con su nombre en sus labios, uñas oscuras arrastrándose por su cuello y piernas cubiertas enredándose con las de su novia. Oikawa siguió un poco más, haciéndola suspirar entrecortadamente por la sobreestumilación luego del orgasmo.

 Cuando por fin pudo tener un respiro sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban y se fundían con las sabanas, hasta que abrió los ojos -¿cuándo los había cerrado?- para ver a su novia mordiéndose sus labios sin despegar su mirada de su cuerpo. Le besó su cuello, lenta y lánguidamente, y ella no hizo nada para pararla.

 —Yo...—Comenzó Yamaguchi entre suspiros, haciendo que su novia levante la mirada hacia ella. Sonrió tímidamente—. Yo también te amo.

 Oikawa le sonrió.

 —Ya lo sé.

 Las dos rieron un poco, y cuando terminó, Yamaguchi enganchó sus brazos en su cuello, tirándola a la cama al lado suyo y besándola de nuevo. Entre besos y caricias se posicionó lentamente arriba suyo, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y susurrando con una voz que esperaba fuera por lo menos la mitad de seductora que la de su novia.

 —Es tu turno ahora.

 Ella sonrió, tirando su cabeza para atrás y cerrando sus ojos.

 —Por favor.

**Author's Note:**

> El praise kink apareció de sorpresa y no sabía como escribirlo, pero créanme que hubo un intento ;_; Y sobre los nombres... no me convencen tanto, pero ya hace más de una semana que vengo escribiendo esto y eso era lo único que me faltaba y al final fue como fuck it
> 
> Espero les haya gustado igual u_u


End file.
